Accident
by Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
Summary: It was an accident. So why didn't anyone believe him? Stony, slash, whatever. Read and Review if you like that stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Yaoi/boy-on-boy  
**Pairings:** Tony StarkXSteve Rogers, ClintXNatasha, ThorXLoki, BruceXPepper  
**Story:** It was an accident. And no one seemed to believe him.  
**Disclaimer:** All Characters (c) Marvel

* * *

It was an accident.

Tony had tried to tell the team that a thousand times, it had been an accident. But the others had seen the self-destructive path the resident genius had been on, they had seen the signs. So they chose not to believe him. Even if, for once, he was telling the truth.

* * *

"Tony?"

The voice was quiet, questioning, terrified. It was Steve. He had wandered down to the lab, where Tony had locked himself for the past two months. He refused to leave, he ate there, worked there... rarely slept there. He had made JARVIS lock the door to all outsiders, but it seemed in the two months time Bruce had finally managed to hack his system.

"So, they sent you down here?"

His voice was gruff, unused. He didn't bother turning away from his work, adjusting the suits legs again. It would have been perfect... It would have meant he could fly however, whenever he wanted. The legs would have been able to mold to his legs, under his clothes.

"Tony, you're not well. You need to let the doctor's look at you... you need to let a therapist look at you."

"For the last time, I didn't do this!"

It was supposed to come out low and hostile. Instead, it came out exhausted, tired, pleading, loud. The tears he had been forcing himself not to shed were brimming once again.

"I didn't destroy my house! I didn't set the fire! I didn't cause the explosion!" Tony spun around in his modified chair. "I didn't destroy my only chance at ever flying again!"

And he was crying now and Steve was rushing forward, pulling him into a gentle embrace. Steve pulled him to the ground, settling the man in his lap as Tony cried, sobbed, screamed into his shoulder. The Captain had known it was bad, he had seen how depressed Tony was, had seen how he could go from crying his eyes out to laughing with everyone, and it would all be genuine. But he had also seen Tony plead for the mall to believe him.

And like the first time, he had ignored him.

"I'm sorry, Tony, I'm sorry. I believe you, I promise. I believe you, I'm sorry," Steve was whispering in the once Ironman's ear, rubbing his back, holding him as close as he could get the man. This was so wrong...

"I... I can't..." Tony gasped as he tried to regain his breath. "I can't do this..." The tears kept falling, no matter how Tony tried to control them.

"Yes, you can. You can do anything, Tony Stark," Steve whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Tony's head, where the hair was greasy and the skin damp. "And I'll be right here with you, I won't leave you. And I refuse to let you leave. I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Tony, and I'm not going to let someone else I love leave me."

Tony nodded into his shoulder, still shaking with tears. "I love you, Steve. I love you, I love you, I love you, God, I love you! Don't ever leave me! Please don't!"

Steve sighed quietly. He stood, holding Tony with ease. He placed one arm around Tony's waist, and the other under the stubs that jutted out of Tony's hips, the stubs that had once been legs. He turned the light off in the lab with a simple, "Thank you, JARVIS," and began his journey back upstairs to the very top of the Avengers Tower.

* * *

"Steve?" Tony asked slowly, scared of the answer.

"I'm here, Tony."

The voice was to the right and Tony was immediately pushing himself towards that wonderful voice and soon found himself engulfed in those strong, perfect, amazing arms and this was perfect except for the fact it had taken the loss of Tony's legs to get him here.

"I love you, Steve. I love you."

"I know, Tony, I love you, too."

And it took them an hour, because Tony hadn't had a shower in two weeks, but Tony was clean after a soothing bath, his back curled up against Steve's chest the whole time. And Steve was helping Tony pull on a modified pair of pants, buttoning the ends of them.

Finally, Steve rolled over that ghastly thing that the team had bought for him two months ago, but it looked so much nicer now. Natasha had put in two secret guns on the left and right side. Behind it were throwing knives, courtesy of Clint. The voice recognition and mini JARVIS must have been from Bruce, because who else would JARVIS allow to mess with him? The shining wheels were glowing more than slightly, and was it hovering above the ground? Thor. The paint, though. The colors stood out more than anything. Purple, green, black, silver, red, blue. Their colors.

Yes, the wheelchair looked absolutely perfect right then.

Steve lifted him into it, gently and softly, like a true gentleman. And Tony let Steve guide the chair out of the room, around the corner, into the living room.

The room went silent. But a cozy silent, like the relief and 'Thank God' and the perfect happiness were right there on the tip of his tongue. And when Steve squeezed his shoulder, Tony gave a watery smile and that was it.

"Man of Iron!" Thor all but sobbed, rushing forward only to be stopped by Steve, told "Gentle!" Thor's hug was softer than it would have been, and it was soon joined by Clint, who was crying.

"Crocodile," Tony hissed, smiling as Clint winked at him.

"Sensitivity will get me laid," the archer hissed back with a smile.

Tony laughed softly as he was placed back in his chair. Bruce was on him, checking his pulse and shining a light into his eyes, opening his mouth, pressing on his stubs of once-legs. Natasha brushed what might have been a tear from her eye before she strode forward and placed a gentle kiss on Tony's cheek, whispering, "Bastard," at the same time.

"I'm sorry, everyone..." Tony murmured, looking down before Steve place a hand in his and then he had the strength to meet everyone's eyes. "I just... you all didn't believe me when I said it was an accident. And I can't fly now, I can never fly again. It was just a bit too much."

"We know," Steve told him, stroking the top of his hand. "We understand. But we also wish you wouldn't scare us so much. Tony, we almost lost you with that fire, we didn't want to lose you again."

"You won't," Tony assured.

"Tony, about you never flying again..." Bruce was thinking. "Have you even thought about prosthetics? I know it's not your forte, but you could modify them to create Ironman legs for yourself."

"Well..." Tony muttered, thinking. "I did think about it. I just... there's a lot that goes into creating something as complex as legs, especially legs that respond to me, my thoughts. The suit is one thing, actual legs? I'm not sure..."

"Come on, Stark! You're a genius!" Clint whined. "Besides, I don't wanna be the only guy with no superpowers!"

"Hey!" Natasha protested.

"I said guy!" Clint quickly said, holding up his hands in surrender.

Tony rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "It would take a long time... I don't know exactly how long, mind you. I don't even know if it's possible..."

"But it's worth a try," Steve murmured, leaning in and resting his forehead on Tony's shoulder. "It's more than worth a try."

* * *

"Tasha, I hope for your sake you're not actually taping this," Tony hissed, glaring at the heavily pregnant assassin. She just grinned her feral grin and pointed to the blinking red button. Tony just sighed and rolled his eyes before he turned back to Steve.

"I'm right here," the super soldier murmured, stepping away only slightly, just in front of his lover, holding his arms out in case Tony decided to fall.

"I know," the genius whispered, smiling contentedly.

"Okay! Let's get this show on the road!" Clint grinned with a whoop.

And then Tony process of learning to walk again began. One step, right foot. Two steps, left foot. Three steps, right foot. Four steps, left foot. The metallic red and gold legs were a bit slow to respond, but as he walked, they began to listen faster. It had taken two years, two long years of testing and testing and finally here he was, walking.

Steve was grinning widely, and Pepper was holding tightly to Bruce, wiping a tear from her eye. Natasha was taking all of it, silently hoping her friend would fall so she would be able to lord the video over him. Clint and Thor were just cheering him on loudly, arms linked around each other comradely.

"I feel like I'm a year old again," Tony muttered, turning his eyes up to Steve as he took his slow steps forward.

"I know for a fact you aren't," Steve leered. God, Tony loved how Steve had become a beast after their second time. Sex wasn't just sex, it was a masterpiece with Steve.

Tony chuckled before, finally, his footing slipped and he fell forward into Steve's waiting arms. he looked up at the man he so loved and grinned, reaching up and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you, Steve. And thank you."

"I love you, too, Tony," the man murmured, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. They didn't seem to notice that Tony's blasters had kicked in, lifting him off the floor just enough to be level with Steve's lips. Natasha and Pepper cooed as the two kissed happily.

"Well, you walked across the room," Steve murmured. "Think you can make it down the altar next?"

Tony's eyes widening, his blasters kicking off as he slammed back down. His jaw was slack as Steve's arms loosened and fell away, the man getting down on one knee. "Tony Stark. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I have watched you struggle through this battle. And a year ago I made a decision. The minute you could walk, the second you took those steps, I would ask you this."

Natasha was intently staring at the camera, grinning widely as she got it all. Thor was whimpering with happy tears, holding onto Clint tightly. Pepper and Bruce were holding hands, Pepper absentmindedly running her fingers over her own wedding ring.

"Will you marry m-"

"Yes!" Tony cried, launching himself forward to tackle his... his... his fiancé. He scrambled to put the beautiful red ruby onto his left ring finger, grinning without even realizing it. As soon as it was on his finger, his lips were on Steve's and somehow refused to leave. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Steve laughed happily as he sat on the ground with Tony kissing him on his cheeks and neck and where ever he could reach. "Good!"

Congratulations rang out in the room, Pepper rushing forward to hug her former boss when Steve and Tony were able to unhook themselves and stand. Natasha hobbled over to pat Tony's back. Thor was lifting Steve off the ground in a joyous hug. Clint and Bruce were soon tugged forward by their wives, giving their congratulations as well.

"Friends! I have good news as well!" Thor called as everyone calmed down. "I am soon to be a father! Loki is expecting our first child!"

Silence met his announcement before Pepper and Natasha were giggling and asking when they could see him. Steve and Clint looked confused before Tony and Bruce explained that Loki already had three children, all three which he had given birth to. It was a normal thing for the Norse God's, especially Loki.

"I'm so happy for you, Thor," Tony murmured, happily taking Steve's hand in his own.

"Seems like our futures are full of good news," Steve said, looking over at his fiancé. Yes. Life was going to be just fine.

TBC?

* * *

**A/N:** Yes. I made Loki pregnant. And next chapter, you will meet the god-child. A little extra that I just have to write!

And I know I should be working on Baby, but I'm just so into writing one-shots right now! And I do love Hurt!Broken!Whimpy!Tony... can't help it, just too adorable not to.

So, I was wondering... Anyone wanna draw Tony's pimped out wheelchair? Cause it would be kickass. And whoever does, gets their own story! Cause I'm an awesome person who really wants to write right now.

And yes, I do support BruceXPepper. I think they would be cute together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Yaoi/boy-on-boy  
**Pairings:** Tony StarkXSteve Rogers, ClintXNatasha, ThorXLoki, BruceXPepper  
**Story:** It was an accident. And no one seemed to believe him.  
**Disclaimer:**All Characters (c) Marvel

* * *

"I will kill you, you bastard!"

Tony stepped a bit closer to Steve, and Natasha and Pepper clutched at each other. After a two year pregnancy, it was finally time for Loki to have his baby. Or babies... With God's, you never really know. Or at least that was how Freya explained it.

Now they were just waiting outside the room, being allowed to Asgard as friends of Thor and Loki. Natasha had made Clint stay home with their baby boy, Alexander, while she went to help Loki. Pepper, now two months pregnant with her and Bruce's baby. She in turn had made Bruce stay and help Clint look after Alexander, the little boy needed to have at least two people looking after him at all times.

Steve and Tony had of course come as well, but Tony was concerned. The only two allowed into the birthing chamber were Thor and Freya, and now Loki's own children stood outside the room with the Avengers as they waited. Fenrir whined quietly as he rested in head in Tony's lap, the wolf had taken a liking to Tony almost immediately, finding his mechanical legs fascinating.

Vali waited as well, pacing as he waited for his father to birth his little sibling. Pepper and Natasha kept their eyes on the young god, for he was known for killing his brother, Narfi. They didn't trust him as far as they could throw him. As the girls kept their eyes peeled, a young woman came running in, breathing heavily as she held up her heavy dress.

"Oh! Am I too late?" Hel gasped, as Vali and Fenrir greeted her. She was quite beautiful, Tony thought, though everything he had read on her said she was also the ruler of the underworld.

"No, sister, father is still in the chamber..." Vali murmured, resting a hand on Fenrir's head. The wolf growled at him before striding back to Tony and curling up next to him.

"How is uncle?" She asked as she looked at the humans that surrounded the outside of the chamber.

"Oh, Thor has been freaking out for the past year," Tony muttered. "He's going to make sure Loki is fine."

"You bastard!"

"Or Loki will kill him, either one..." Steve laughed quietly. The shouts from Loki were loud, as were the squeals from Thor.

Hel worried with the other women, not only about her father but about her realm as well. She had left it safeguarded, but she still worried. She did not want anything to happen to her father, though.

When all went silent, all those outside, human, demi-god, giant, and animal held their breath. And then, at last, the door opened to reveal as teary-eyed, smiling Thor with a little bundle in his arms. It was so very small, smaller than a human baby would have been, and was dwarfed further in Thor's enormous arms.

Tony and Hel were the first to be able to move. Thor gently pealed back the blanket to reveal a small boy with wide, golden eyes. He did not cry, just opened his tiny mouth in a joyous squeal. Hel was close to crying as well, a hand over her mouth. Tony just smiled widely. The little boy had dark hair like his mother, and Tony had to admit he looked more like Loki than he did Thor. But that smile... oh, that was all Thor.

"Let us see!" Natasha and Pepper pushed their way between Tony and Hel, looking down at the tiny bundle who had begun to squeal in joy once again.

"Thor!" Loki shouted. The father of the little boy immediately rushed back inside the room, this time followed by the others. Fenrir was hot on the god's heels, placing his front feet up on Loki's bed to intently sniff the little boy who now rested in Loki's arms. The wolf barked quietly before licking the baby's face.

"Be careful, brother, don't hurt him!" Hel admonished her brother. Vali stepped up next to gently brush the baby's hair away from his face. He could only smile at the looks Thor and Loki gave each other and the baby. Loki's three older children knew he would never be able to look at them like he looked at that little boy. Because he had never loved their parents like he loved Thor.

"Steve..." Tony whispered as they watched the family and the two human women. "I want a baby."

Steve's eyes widened as he snapped down to look at Tony. "W-what? Really?"

"Yes," Tony murmured before looking up at Steve with that look in his eyes that meant he was completely serious. It was a look Steve had never been able to refuse before.

"T-then we can start remodeling when we get home! I'll contact an adoption agency, we'll have to go shopping of course, and then there's saving up for college! Tony... this is amazing," and then Steve leaned down and kissed his husband and it was like their life was truly about to start.

"Eh-hem!" Loki stated loudly. The two heroes sheepishly stepped forward to join the group once again. "We decided on a name about a month ago..."

"Yes! He shall be called Rasmus!" Thor was a bundle of joy at pronouncing the name of his tiny son.

"It means beloved," Loki clarified softly as he gently let his son play with his hand. "Because we will train him to be the very greatest God and hero there is, because we will, we do, love him. He will one day be great."

Thor leaned down and placed a kiss on his husband and then his son. "He is great already."

* * *

"Dad! Hurry up, everyone's gunna be here soon!" the young boy called up the stairs of their St. Augustine mansion.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tony called down the stairs, pulling on his t-shirt before rushing down the stairs. He grinned as he ruffled his son's hair before quickly striding over to Steve, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"They're five minutes out, according to Bruce," Steve murmured, returning the kiss as their son attempted to fix his hair, glaring at his dad as he did so.

"Just make sure you two don't embarrass me in front of Maria this time!" Peter muttered, pushing between his two fathers.

"Hey, I'm a cool dad! Besides, you don't need any help with Maria, I've seen those looks she gives you," Tony winked at his sixteen-year-old son, grinning widely. They had adopted the five month old Peter just a month after Pepper had given birth to her first daughter, Maria. The friends had decided to raise their children together, Alexander and Rasmus becoming fast friends as the young god grew quickly. At nineteen, Alexander was only coming today as a courtesy to his parents and to help look after his younger siblings. Natasha and Clint had had twins who were now ten, and they were more than just a handful. Johnny and Clint Jr. were troublemakers times ten.

The only one able to calm them was Pepper's oldest, Maria. She was a calm young sixteen-year-old now, with a gentle smile and soft brown hair. She helped raise her younger brother Thomas, now twelve, and her younger sister Antonia, Toni for short, who was the youngest of them all, only eight.

When the door burst open, seventeen year-old Rasmus was the first one inside. He was grown rapidly, and was now rivaling his mother's height and his father's body weight. He was strong and handsome, with a constant grin. "Peter!" Rasmus shouted, running over and hugging his friend. He lifted him off the ground easily, and Peter grinned at his old friend.

"Hi, Pete," Maria murmured as she walked into the room, followed by her siblings.

"H-hi, Maria..." Peter muttered, blushing as Rasmus put him down.

"Man of Iron! Steven!" Thor shouted happily as he strode inside, followed by the heavily pregnant Loki, who just glared at everything. The god patted his friends on the back, laughing happily.

"Good to see you, Thor!" Steve greeted.

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

Enter the twins. Junior and Johnny were currently fighting over a small bow that their father had given them. Alexander followed with a sigh, plucking the bow out of his brothers hand.

The children all filed out of the living room quickly, heading to the backyard to swim and catch up while their parents talked and reminisced. They were no longer the protectors of Earth, they had retired years ago. Bruce and Tony talked about their current work, Tony working on a new hovercraft while Bruce worked on medicines. Pepper and Natasha cooed over Loki's stomach, conversing like old friends should. Pepper had lead Stark Ind. to new heights, while Natasha had become a successful martial arts trainer after her retirement. Clint, who talked now with Steve and Thor, had become a high school archery teacher, and was quite content with his new family life.

Steve and Tony had never really settled down. When they discovered their son's spider-like powers, they had vowed to keep him out of the fighting. They did not want Peter to have to become something he did not him to, they wanted to give him a choice. A choice they didn't have the luxury of two decades ago.

"How are your legs, Tony?" Bruce asked.

"Eh, still giving me a bit of pain, but it's better than not having them!" Tony laughed.

Steve looked over at his husband upon hearing his laugh. He made his way over to him and curled his arms around Tony's middle from behind, placing his chin on Tony's shoulder. "God, we've all gotten so old!" Steve laughed.

"Speak for yourself," Loki hissed. "Mortals." He rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his stomach.

"Now, love, that's just the hormones speaking and you know it," Thor comforted, sitting down beside his husband, massaging his stomach gently.

"I wish you would learn how to use a fucking condom, Thor!" Loki muttered. "I told you, I only wanted one more child, Rasmus is enough of a challenge! And now triplets!"

"Triptlets?" Thor perked up at that, as did the others. "You didn't tell me that!"

"Oh, that is going to hurt..." Natasha muttered in sympathy. "I mean, twins was bad enough..."

"Triplets!" Thor was now shouting, he had never really gotten rid of that habit. "Triplets! Oh, this is going to make father so happy! Triplets!"

"I think we should hold off on telling father," Loki muttered. "Seeing as how he fainted after learning of Rasmus, I don't know how he'll respond to having three more grandchildren at once."

"Loki, Thor, we are so happy for you," Tony proudly stated, holding Steve's arms around him. "This is going to be amazing! We'll of course help, in any way we can. Oh! I have been working on some new metals! One might be strong enough to create a new crib for the three of them, mixed with some Agardian magic, of course."

"Oh, thank Odin..." Loki muttered. "Rasmus was bad enough with the standard cribs."

"Triplets..." And it finally seemed to sink in for Thor. "Oh my Odin..."

"I would never change this mismatched family for anything, Tony," Steve whispered in his husbands ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Steve."

And they were happy. Finally, finally happy.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahahahahah! A fluffy, happy ending you all your awesome reviewers! WEEEE!

So, yeah, I've had this done for like two weeks.

Sorry bout that.

Aw well! Off to yet another story I forgot to upload!


End file.
